Chitania Rises!
Years ago, a Queen Changeling went berserk. With the power to grow to Giant-Monster-esq heights, it fell upon her “Sister”, Chrysalis's Mother, to stop her before she could destroy everything. While she could not face her directly, she could use the terrain to her advantage. She tricked the monster Queen up to the very top of an isolated and frozen mountain, and sealed her away within the ice. There Chitania remained, for hopefully all of time. But it was not to be. Spurred by curiosity, Twilight Sparkle came across the frozen 'carcass' of the Queen, and attempted to remove her to study for science. But Chitania was not dead, and an accident in the removal process awoke her, and freed her from her confines! Vowing revenge, the Queen set off on a rampage to find her sister's hive, and destroy her for her transgressions. Knocked out by the Queen, Twilight couldn't warn them of what was to come, only follow the terror she left in her wake as she headed straight for Canterlot. ...Well, mostly straight. Sort of... not at all, her sense of direction is TERRIBLE. Story Buildup Chitania, and her location, was first revealed in the 'Momsie' story "The town that Vanished". The start It all began when Shining Armor went out to a barren, frozen and isolated mountain to investigate what Chrysalis had said was the corpse of a once great Queen. Though he could not make it through the ice, he could see she was still within it, and still, if not dead, trapped. That should have been the end of it. But he had been followed. His suspicious activities had aroused the interest of his sister, and due to her past nature with Chrysalis and deception, she decided on her own investigation. While a formal party was in full swing in Canterlot, dignitaries from all over enjoying their fun, she set out on what was to be a 'quick' checkup, to find answers. Getting a guide, she made her way up the opposite side of the mountain Shining Armor had taken, and finding cracks she began digging. Deep, deep, deep within the ice, she stumbled across the Queen. She was ecstatic, believing she had made the discovery of the century! A dead Queen, ripe for studying? It was a dream come true. Slowly, she began to cut her out... and, due to an accident while cutting inadvertently released the very much not dead Changeling. Twilight jut barely managed to get clear of the collapsing tunnel before Chitania activated her Titanic form, and despite her best efforts the Alicorn was defeated by a single swipe, and left to recover while buried beneath an avalanche of snow. Chitania's mind still living in the days long past, she declared her need for revenge on the sister who had imprisoned her, Chrysalis’s Mother, and rampaged across the land, her detection magic pulling her towards the changeling hive in Canterlot... mostly. Rampage Her journey took her far and wide. Through the homes of griffons, buffalo, dragons, diamond dogs, Appleoosa, timberwolves, kung fu masters, surfers, superheroes, park attendants, real estate agents, between warring nations, ancient aztecs- You know what? She went pretty much everywhere, let's just put it that way. Eventually, her path aligned with Ponyville, and she threatened to crush it flat. Her attention was drawn away at the last moment, by a love-empowered bolt fired by 29. Bad news, this left him completely blown out and a drooling mess. More unfortunately, this pointed her towards Canterlot, where her sisters hive resided. At last, she was on her way to her target. Attempts to stop her from Pommel and 32, the Rainbolts and 77 all met with failure. Soon, she had landed in the city, and began her stomping. Before her arrival, 42 had accidentally shorted the portal connecting the Crystal Empire and Canterlot, leaving Shining Armor, Cadence and Chrysalis stranded on one side. This aroused suspicion from the various dignitaries and Applejack due to the convenience of the timing. Having no idea who had summoned her, if this was all part of another invasion, or if other Queens had ways to control Changelings if they were all innocent, she locked every changeling in Canterlot in a rec room on the outskirts of the castle, and sealed them off. In Canterlot Were it not for Celestia pulling them out of the way, her death count would probably be fairly high. Attempts to stop her from Spike and the Gun Club failed, and resulted in Highwind's destruction. Luna attempted a surprise attack, and due to an unfortunate stroke of bad luck missed, and left her vulnerable to be punted through what few buildings remained and have a house dropped on her head. Cadence, in a stunning act of bravery, tried to prevent her from reaching the castle, but sadly did more healing than harm before she too was knocked through one of the towers. At last, she reached the hive, finding them unable to flee thanks to Applejack's actions, and demanded to know where their Queen was, unaware the one she sought was long since dead. She attempted to crush one of them, 13, to draw her out. It worked. Chrysalis intervened, saving the unlucky thing, and in a quick act drug her beneath Cantertlot, in the very same caves she had once placed Cadence and Twilight. Down there, Chrysalis revealed the fates of the the other Queens, and made Chitania an offer to join her. She refused, and attempted to crush her. Chrysalis gained the edge in the fight, using hiding tactics and pot-shots to weaken her, while also further enraging the Queen to weaken her mind. Enough so that Chitania accidentally revealed herself barren. When Chrysalis’s mockery reached it's peak, the smaller Queen attempted to take over her mind, and nearly succeeded in making Chitania her servant. It was only a fast, desperate act of showing Chrysalis her worst memory that prevented it, and allowed Chitania to sneak attack her, and collapse the cave on Chrysalis’s head. Coming up to at last finish the job, Celestia herself received the mother of all sucker punches when the Queen disguised herself as a guard and snuck up on her. She had been expecting a much, much tougher fight, and was left wanting when the drained Princess could not even stand. Enraged that the “Gods” she once believed these alicorns to be were little more than over-powered ponies, she attempted to squash the Sun Raiser. But before she could, it was her turn to be on the receiving end of a sneak attack. A sudden combination of bombs and a shield left her without air, and the damage done so far from the various attacks took it's toll. But Shining Armor, the one who had attacked her, did not attempt to kill her. Instead, he offered her a chance at redemption. At finding a home with them. Having quite enough of promises of this nature, she instead opted to grab Applejack Two, who had been in Canterlot during the attack for Kindergarten, and drain her of her considerable love stores. She had not reached out for her specifically, but she was not complaining as the love recharged her. Shining Armor, on the other hand, had many complaints. Complaints he voiced in the form of hopping in his giant tank called a Juggernaut, activating it's rockets, and making tank meet Changeling. They were both sent soaring clearly out of Canterlot. Further, and further, until they were both directly over a volcano. The unicorn grabbed Two, and bailed. Then the Juggernaut exploded. Final Battle With the combination of self-destructing tank and hopefully a lucky drop, Shining Armor hoped that would be the end of it. Alas, she survived the former, and landed safely on the other. Now, Shining Armor was stuck in the heart of a volcano with one very, very, very pissed off Changeling Queen. Alone and needing to protect Two, who was unconscious and not responding to him, he did the only thing he could. He engaged her in a one on one battle, despite how utterly crazy the idea was. While he spent most of the fight dodging, a lucky break happened and he managed to knock her just right and send her into an eruption of lava. This did not kill her, but it did force her out of her Titan form. Undeterred by no longer being Godzilla sized, she resumed hitting him. Over the fight, his own rage bubbled to the surface, and they became brutal, angry beasts, each one only wanting the other to hurt. She thought she claimed victory, but a simple trick by Shining Armor later, and she was dangling over certain doom, only his hooves there to hold her up. Coldly, he mocked her and dropped her. It was only when he heard the stirings of Two and, thinking she had awoken and had just witnessed her father bitterly mocking someone and then killing them, he was hit by the gravity of his actions, and pulled her back up. Tired, angry and bruised, they tried to collect themselves before the battle resumed. They never got the chance, as just at that moment their battle had taken it's final toll on the volcano, and it began to erupt. They both rushed to make it out, neither of any help to the other and just barely managed. Neither were in any state to finish the fight, and Shining Armor bitterly admitted that even now, he still held too much anger at her for her actions to offer her another chance. But that was okay, she was done with that fight, and with him. Chitania revealed that she had a new goal now. Her victories against the Alicorns had inspired her, emboldened her. If they were not gods, as she beileved, there must be something higher than them. If there is something higher than them, she was going to kick it's ass. So, alone, she ran off on her quest, to find the highest of gods, murder them and take their place. Chitania The Titan would rule. Alone, she raced off into the desert, and Shining Armor began his long, long trek home. Aftermath He arrived just in time too. Chrysalis had managed to claw her way out of the caves, and the Changelings now stood on opposite sides with a fight about to break out between them and the Guard. It was only his intervention that prevented another full scale fight from breaking out... and then he promptly collapsed, because giant changeling punches take a lot of of a guy. With Chitania on the loose, Shining Armor in the hospital, and tensions between Changeling's and ponies at an all time high, it seemed like it was going to take a long, long time to fix this one. The wrath of Chitania may had ended, but the scars still remained. Trivia *Chitania was first mentioned in the "Movie Night" series, was first described in the "Useless Changeling Power" series, and set up the arc in the "Momsie bedtime Story" series before she was ever finally seen in person. *She was not originally intended to have a terrible sense of direciton, but due to the comedy vingetts showing her going in every direction but the one she was supposed to, it is now it is a staple of her character. *This is the first time Shining Armor got to have an action scene in the finale. *This is the first time Cadence got to have an "Action scene" at all. *This arc set of the "Pommel's adventures" mini arc that still continues to this day. *Want to hear the story summed up in rap form? Now you can! https://soundcloud.com/applesnack/chitania-awakes Category:Story Arcs